<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunny by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264404">sunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shitposts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>NSFW, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>an explicit NSFW story told from the perspective of Sunny, Youngjo's dog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shitposts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bark.</p><p> </p><p>BARK.</p><p>woof grrrrrrrrr woof bark barrrrrk bark,</p><p>BARK WOOOOOF WOOF BARK BARK BARK BARK WOOF WOOOOOOOOF WOOF...</p><p>
  <strong>bark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARK bark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKbark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKbark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKbark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKbark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARK bark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARK bark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKbark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKbark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKbark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKbark BARK BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK BARKBARK woof woof bark ruff bark bark bark roof wark bark bork BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARK</strong>
</p><p>BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARKBARK WOOOOOOOOFFFFFF BARKWOOFGRRRARWRWRRWRWRWRWRW WOOF BARKWOOFOFOFOFOFOOFOFOF BARK GRR</p><p>
  <span class="u">BARKKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKRKKRBBRRBBABGRRRRRRRRRKRKKRKRBARKBARKBARK BARK WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOFFFFFF GRRR BARK RAWR RAWRRRRRRRR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>B̵̢̭͚͈͎̞͕͎̣̈́̑̀A̶̧̛͐̔͊̎͌͝Ŗ̶̳̩̱͑̈́̎̚Ķ̴̐͐̓́̂̽͒̍̀B̵͎͑̋̋̊A̴̧̡͎̹̝̱͚̙̘͗͗͛̿̃̉̕͝͝ͅR̵̬̻̣̗̦͍̳̘̱̍̈́̒K̵̛̦͓͐͑̍̉B̵̧̲̟̌̂̌̃̀͆͝͝ͅĂ̶̧͕͓͕͉͎̓͋̀͘ͅR̸̢͈̥̝̗̓Ḱ̶̡̼̬͙̼B̸̡̢͉̗̯̙̘͇͉̩͐̈́̄̆͘A̸̹͊̿̽R̷̡̭̭̫͈̼̐̆̈́̾̐͌̓͘͝͝K̸̻̹̜͙͈͚̲̃̅̄́́̃̓͒͋͜B̴͖̰̱̤͚̓̉̆͜A̸͙̟͚͓̻̗̦̦͊͊̆͊̀̍̓̾͠ͅR̶̡̠͎͍̼̭̙̄̊͘ͅK̴̪͔̩̫͌̾̔̇̃̌͘̚̕ͅͅB̴̯̥̮̝̼͙̹͍̖̗̆͛̐͒̊̿̚À̸͈̙̠͖͆̂́̋̍̚͝R̸͍̱͎͍̬̺͍̱̘̾̓̓Ḱ̴̢͉̪̳̼̪̗̮̯̓̈́̒̀̆B̵̏͑̊̅̃ͅA̴̤͚͓̻̓̒́̊̊͐̃͒͊͝Ŗ̷̺̟͖͈̪̜̙͉̏͆K̷̢̺̬̥͖̫͚̤̣͎̉͌͌̈͆̑̓͆͝B̶̛̝̫͎͙̀̌Ā̷̛̛͕̖̊̑̈́R̸̙̺̲̗̿Ķ̵̠̺̺̮̻̤̊́̄̄͊͋͌ ̵̡̥̮̣̪͕̩̠́W̴̢̺̲̥̐̀̍͠O̵̧̟̮̪̼͈͍̥̥̾͊̓͒̄̇̆͠Ŏ̷̝̗̔̃̈́̈̾͜͝O̷̹͊̈́͒̾̍O̵̙̗̬͙͛̉̔̓̃̈́̚̕͝Ö̴̲̫̤̦̱̐͑͂̾́̌̈̌O̶̢Ō̴̳̥͍̅̔̎̊͝Ǫ̷̢͈͎͕̔́̿͗̍̆F̸̨̢̬̽͝F̵̡̹̩͔̩̙͗̉F̸͖̠͓͍͕̯̱̫̦͛͑͆ͅF̴̧̨̛̤̱̙̖̟̼̾̌̿͛̏͋̏ͅF̸̢͓̻̭͎͖͙̓̊̓̈́̚F̵̧̳̤͔̘̟͗̔̈́͋͐͗͜ͅ ̷̢͇̫̩͚̜̑̔͌̕͜͠ͅB̵̭̫͚̯̗̠̿̿̒Ȃ̷͍̓͆Ŗ̷̰͍̏̂̈́̿̚͝͝Ḵ̷̛̛̲̈́̈́͂̈́̊̉̐͝Ḅ̶̦̬͔̔͛͗̃̽͐͒͘Ḁ̴̧̰̪͖̺̼̲͉̑̒͑R̸̺̜͈͖̳͓̣͙͌̒͌̚͘K̶̨̟͇̬̮̞̠̎̔͆͋̂ͅḄ̷̳͓̒̓A̵̡͕̗̻̣̹̣͖̍̃̆R̸͖͇̖̖͇̫̋̒K̸̢̧̰̥̳̮̻̺̓̐Ḇ̶̡̜̺̼͖͇̪̞̝͊̽͊̎̈́́͊̒͘A̸̧̬̗̩̘͈̲̦̻͛R̸͉̝̹̞̬̃̀͛̃̏̀͜K̸̨͊̊͝Ḃ̶̡̫̜̜͓͙͗̎̾̏͛̊̑̕A̷̦̳͐̌̈́̉̓̔R̸̡̖̒̊K̸̨̰̱̳͎̓̚̕͝Ḅ̴̧̩̼̭̯̹̜̀̇̓̈͒̈́̍̚͜A̶̛̪̣̰̓͐͐̐͂̇͘͝R̸̻̖̙̝̱͇͖̦͒̈́̕K̵̟͍̻͇̼͓̗͈͚̈̕B̶̨̡̢̖̈́͝A̴͖̘̙̪̖̟̳͉̙͐͆͊̕R̵̡̨͓̲̜̘͙͉K̸̩̼̺̘̙͍͙̾͑̈́͊ͅḄ̵̢̭̜̖̯͍̜̍A̴̘͍̯͖̙̰̥̩̣̰̒̓̒̽͗̌̔͒͘R̶̭̽͋̈̃̎͝K̴̮̬̙̣̭̯͎̫̿̎̕͠͝ ̸̧̹̳͖̫̣̭̭̺͑̊̈̿͐̿̍͝͠W̶̺͇͕̗̥̆͐͑͐O̸͎̜͍̞͚͕͈̻͈̲̐͊̈̄̈́͘Ö̴͎͕̺̫͙͓͚͚̈́̈́̄̍̎͝͝Ỏ̶̧̡̞͈͖͈͉͐͊͆͊̎̉͝O̶͖̓̽̌̑͒Ö̸̱́̌̓̄͊͌̇̉͜O̴̢̪͓͇͖͎̜͓̾̂͝ͅO̴̜͇̜͓̹͖̥͈͊̈́͗̇̐̅̃͝Ỡ̵̡̥͔͇͎͋̓̂͋̄̑͜͝͝F̷͍̹̝̺͕̖̋̋̾̔̕̚ͅF̴͙͇̝͇̰̝̳͉̒͊̈͆̉͛̃̑͘F̴̟̰͔̗̉͋̑͛̒̇̏F̷̠͔̩͂̈́̈́̐̉̓͘͠F̴̛̼̳͇̫̥͉͔̼̪͊̊̐͝F̵̨̛̘̗̑̿̀̀̊̽̾̓̚ͅ ̶̧̗̮̲͈̳͆̉B̸̛͈̮̟͖͂̈͂͆̚͝͠A̷̧̞̜̝̬̩̭̖̮̙̎̒͒͠R̴̖͋̈́̓͆͗͝͝K̸̦̋͑͛̽̋̂͊͝͝ͅB̷̳̦̪̲̯̤̺̬̺̎̆̊̋̕̚A̶̛̻̩̎̿͆Ȑ̵̡̫̫͕̇͌̒̈́̕̚͝K̴̢͈͉͈̮̞̒̀̓̊̌͋̈́͝B̷͍͓̟͙̹̯̟͓̰͊̌̾͌̈́̉̇Ä̶͍̻̬̫̱́Ŗ̷͍͔͓̣͚̪̥̪̀͐͒̊̽̐̀̈́̊̒K̸̰͕̇͗̈́B̵̞̘̯̆̇̊̈́̈́̍͠Ą̵͔̪̏̌̏̈́͂̂̏͝R̴̢͇͔̤̣̱̪͉̳̅̓͂K̶̜̦̪̬̿̈̋͛͐͝B̵̨̜̭͉̈́̏̌͐́̆͘A̷̢̰̐͗͂͆̃R̸̞̍K̵̨̛̰̮͔̱̣̲̙͈̽̌B̸̥̪͖̙͇̮̘̤͒͆̆͘͝͝Ạ̴̧̨̠̯̤͇̺̄͑͐̋̿̓ͅR̵̤͍̣͓̞̈́̿͂̿K̴͙͈̘͈̭͕͈̱̼̈́̕B̴͚̺̙̐A̸͓̞̞͐̀͌̈́̈́R̴̨̮͕̮̪̜̗͈̻̦̍̍͒̇͂͗͂̕͘K̵̛̫͉̹̅̂͛̒̋͛͝͝B̷̨͖̖̙̰͚͕̖̈͐̽̽̃̅͘A̴̹̣͎̱̦̺̙̥͂R̷͚̲̝̼͙̙̭̫̙͆̈́̎̀͊ͅK̶̛̩̮͈̦̙̭̥̥͕͊̃̐̈́̌̽͆̚ͅ ̶̳̩̞͗̿͑̂͆͛͊͠W̴̠͙͕͆͒͋̇͝͝͝O̸̙̘͙̺͖̰̣͆͂́̃̂͜O̷͈̣͓̫̎̌̄̍͗̀̉O̵̡̮̭̻̮͈̞̬̜̤͂Ó̸̢͕̝̩͕̹͐̊̈́͘͜͠͠Ơ̴̰̗̻̩̳̟̻͋̇̔̂̆̏̆͝͝O̸̹̯̝̰̝̖͎͚͒́̈́͝Ǫ̶̟̫̻͉̗͈͎͈̠͐͒Ȯ̴̞̗̱͛F̴̬̜̰̮̤̪̝͊̍̎͋͜F̶̰͒̓̓͗F̸̧̼̣̫͚̻͒̑͆̆̈́̓͛͠͠F̸̥͖̏̋̄͊́͗͘F̶̙̯̟͙͆̅͂F̵̡̈́̉͋̅̈́͂͛͝ ̵̳̞͓̯̐͌̌̿B̷̛̛͕͍̃͐̕̕͜A̴̡̦̣̪̠̓̾̄͐̈͊̊͗͝R̴͙͓̫̰͇̥͑̽̎͋͝ͅK̷̖̖͈̫̿̋͜B̵͎̺̮̽A̴̳̅̊̃̇̐͐͒͑̎̌R̵̺͚͌̋̋̕K̵͖̟̝̳̫̲̻͔͔̇̑̆͛̐̃̽B̸͙̫͕̮͋̊̉̕͝A̸̬̜̱̻̮̥͖̞̤͊͊̽̽͐̽R̸̦̯̖̼̟̈̐̅̃͝͝Ķ̵͔̠̏͆̄͗̈́̏̎̽͝B̴̲̬̓̇A̷̛̟̪̺̞̯͇̹̒͊̄̂̅͑̕͠ͅȐ̵̛͓͕̝͕̟̦̯͒̂̓K̷̢͠B̵̧̳̲͙̘̮̦̹̥̓̒̕Ą̸̞̘̤̩͖͙̖͇̀͑̊̅̀̇͜R̴̭̫̹̣̗͛͒̋̒̋̀̎̂K̵̛̖̹̠͎̭̞̅ͅB̶̩͛̆͜͝A̸̯͎̫͈̠͈͇̥͂͆́̒̏̈́͋͘R̴̰̜͐̄̎̄̐͑͜͝͠K̵̩͛͆͊̊͑͠B̶̡̤͚̬̂͑̄͑̌͛̐̚À̶̧̨̧̫̦̹̺̝̉͆̆́̿R̷̢͔̣̜̭̮̜̩̼̿̇̈́̓̒̓͆̅͝K̶̛̮͕̘̜̾̋͊̎͘̕̚B̶̢̡̪̣͈͔̖̯͍̌͛̈́̐̋̕͠A̸̜̦͈̮̬̤̅̊̆͊͗̂̌R̵͍̣͉̘͍̺͛̓̈́͋͊͋̚͝K̶̩̯͚̄̈́ ̷̭̬̪̯̰̫̈́ͅW̵̜̦̹̩̠͔̤͎̎͛̒́̔̎͘Ö̵̡̺̖̤͌ͅỘ̸͒̇̔͐̎̀O̴͙͖̘̫͐̽̄͂͆̃̔Ǭ̶̠͕̘Ǒ̵̧̭͖̎Ơ̸͓̠̲̏̾̋̏̎̓͒̈́͠Ǒ̵̬̪͚̜̹̝̭͛Ǫ̴̺̰͓͙̯̦͓̫͑̉͘͝F̸̻̞̃̔͜F̵̯̯̬̗̭̰̯̾̎̎͌͆̀͊͌̕͜F̴̯̺̝̗͕̙͊͐̈́̅̊̊͠͝ͅF̵̩̍̍̒͌͐F̷͕̂̐͛̇̔̄͝͝͝F̸̯̹̤̆͗̾̕ͅ ̷͉̘̤̩͖̘͎̝͖̄̄̕͘͜͠B̷͎͚͔̽͑̿̎͋͘͝Ą̸̭̲͙̹͙̳͈̰̝̾͋͌̈̕͝R̸̠̬̫̣̾̃̐͗̉͊́̓K̷͎̇̔̏̎͑̿͝B̷̧͕̜̲̻͔̙̏̾Ǎ̷̼͔̆Ȓ̷͎͍͋̍͂Ḱ̴̡̢̪͓̠̪͍͇̞̊͑͛̕Ḅ̷̨̢͕̖͈̼͇̭̄̒͘͝A̵̞̻̳͓̞̪͌̋̊̔͌̈́͌͒͜͝R̶͈̰̈́K̴̼̩̠̃̂̋̏̾B̵̛̹̟̼̤̺̓̉̓̊̈́̓͝͝Ȃ̶̪̑̄͐̾̚R̸̡̝̼̣͚̺͂̋̓̌̐̈́̈́K̶̡̟̖͇͍̜͕̻̫̀̀͒͐̋̂̿͐ͅB̵̧̢̢̛̟̼̬͕̃̋͒̀͂̀͊Ḁ̷̞̼͋̑͆̉̍͆̕̚͠Ṙ̵̨͉̤̬̻̇̇̎̉̅̿̏̕̚ͅK̸̢̜͔̣̩̪̰͊͛͗͂͠ͅB̴̨̡̮͈͙͈̺̤̦̐̍̿̾͑͑̐͜͝Ą̶͔̩̯̝̳̖̬̠̓̋̽̃͠R̶̦̭͓͚͓̟̫̣̅ͅĶ̵̭̬̪͉̊B̴̹͕̤̑͐̽͂̇͝͝Ą̸̲̜͔̮̝̉̆̏̇̅͆͋͆͘͠R̸̘̹͖̖̭̗͖̅͒̉͛͗͋̂̋̕Ḵ̶̡̟̓̈́͆̏͝B̸̨̯͍̥̆A̸̠̜̬̳̞̳̱͒͗̆̉̇̀̊́̀͝Ȑ̷̖͈̤̮͂̈̄̍̎̚Ḵ̸̫ ̵̨̠͔̼̲̙̱͎͖̺̅̾͗͘W̵̝͊̀͛Ö̶̺̙̬͎̼̈́̾̂̊͊̂̌̌͒͜Ȏ̵͇͓͉̯̖͚̯̠̖̇̓́̋͜Ơ̷̮̳̯͇̤͇̻͓̫̈́́̂͊͠͝͝ͅO̸̡̟̫̬̠̺͍̫͋O̶̢̠̰͍̪̦̹̓͗̈́̑̈́͗̎̀̚Ǒ̷͉͍̫͙̹͑͂̿̈̈́͠͠Ǫ̸͎̤͓̪̫̤͗̈́̆͋̾̊͑͗͝Ơ̶̱̱̰̩̈́̃̽̊̏̎̓̎F̷̢̻̜̫̜̫̪̯͐̑̊͗͒̋͗̚̕͝F̷̞̥̟̻̫̠͓̣̦̮̊̀̀F̷̗̞̯̦̼̳̰̌̕F̵̨̢͇͈̯̙̋̾̋F̵̹̘͙̠͙͕̉̐̑̿̌͑ͅͅF̴̡̲̪̖͔̺̫͐̊ ̶̢̨̤͎̘̈́̄͂̾͂̈̍͜B̴̧̢̛͕̝̮̰̆̿̿̿̚͜A̷̧͔̠͔̠̜͓̯͐̅̑̅̑͐R̴̯̾͂̀K̴̢͓͓̈́̽̊̀̆̉̈́̋B̸̮͇̮̦̞̜͎̼̭̳̍̑͌̽͋̆͠Ạ̸͈̠͎͆̄͛͌̀̏͑̂R̴͙̺͔͓͇̻̯̰̉̇̒̆͌͊̅K̵͈̤̖͇̮̙͚̻̩̒̌̚͜B̵͖̙̤̫̈́́̇͆̌̑̕͘Ą̷̧͙̹͕̯̎͛͐͋͑͠R̴̢̨̜̫̹̯̰̲͎͓̒̊̑̃̽̽̽͝K̵̬̅̐̂̍̉̓̕͝B̶͇̮̍̔͋͘͝A̵̢̲͇̭̮̥̯̍̑̕R̵̨̆̓̂K̴̘̠͕̼͈͍̼̄̈͐͒͌̋̄̚͝B̸̡̡̞̯̜͇͕̀̏̚A̴̬͠R̶͖͖̫̙̺͉̟͋́͐͗̉̀͘͠͝͝K̸̢̩̮͉̜͚̓͛̽͒̋̏̚B̷̨͕̞̲̲̗̻̭̟́͝A̴̢̮̳͍̟͈͚̞̔̄̃͌̓̋R̷͖̻̭̘̠͈̺̓̿̈́͆́̄̀͝͝͝K̸̙̯̝̇͋̍̈́̾̕͜͝͝B̵̝̅͆̽̋̆͝A̴̠͑̂̎͋͑̎̔̅Ŕ̴̹̣̥͋͛͑̒̇̚K̸̡̝͚͇̀͛̄̆̎͠B̵̰̗̾͠A̴̳̰̹̻̣͔͖̎̍̇̉̔̍͝R̶͙͋͗͛̀̄͋̓͝͝K̷̞̝̤̟̓̒̿̔͂͆͐ ̷̢̡̱̦̳̭̯̝̞͐̆̎̓̾̈́Ẃ̶̧̫̑͊̉̃͝͝Ǫ̶̨͖́͊͂̅O̵̡̫̜͑O̸̞͉̘̭͕͕̫̮͐͌͆̅Ǒ̶̟̻̘̬̈͌̄̉O̸͔͇͛̔O̸̡͙͕̦̘̜͇̣͕̯̔̿Ọ̷͙̠̱̙̘͍̫̳̅͐O̴̭͙͍̭̭̜̽̓̏̆͐F̴̼͕̈́͊̎̈́̑̈́͘̚F̷̢̯̹̗̫̏̔̔͛͗̆̇̄̚͘F̸̖̗͓̥̫̘̈́̿̉́F̶̖̬̤̾̈̈́̔̒̂̾̑̈̊F̶̙̪́̄͝F̸̡̡͕̝̮͍͈̱̤̈̓̑͋ ̶̱̰̄̃̄̂͗B̵̡̙̿̒̿̓͐͌̆̄̔͝Å̸̧̛̹͍̭̣̭R̵̳̮̳̭̳͒̐̀̄̃͆̕͜Ķ̵͙͔̤̗͈̔̊̌B̸͕̰̦̥͚͉͔̼̤̈́̓̊́͜A̸̖̼̤R̸̼̤̱͕̬͆̇̂͒͛͋̉͘͜Ķ̶̳̖̱͈̤̻̥̎̂͜B̸̡̖̥̪̳͔̆͂͑͛̽̕͝͠A̸̜̹͛̉̐R̵̨͕͖̱̭̝͓̭̦̣̐̎͒͝Ḳ̶̭̯̝̊̎̔́̎̀̕B̴̡̞̖̗̹̭̲̳̈̅̏͒̌̌̎̕͘͜͝ͅẠ̴̖͎͑́͊R̴̩͉̘̩̥̝͌̾̂̅̑̽̕ͅK̵̬̔̈́ͅB̴̨͕͉͍̘̰̽̋̐̎̃̽̽A̷͚̦̝̻̽̀̅̐̃̄R̵̨̡͕͔̹̗̐͂͛͜͠Ḳ̷̀̆̽̐̕͘B̶̫̮̈́Ả̷̛̠̞̣̲͍͍͌̌̋̅̀̑͝ͅR̷̙̩̲͚̠̽͛͑̚͠K̷̨͔̃̑͗̆̚B̴̮̮̘͔̪̖͍̈̚̕̚Â̶̢͓͓̪̒̽͜R̴̡͕̦͓̔̏͌̓̄̋̿͆K̴̺̒B̴̢̛͎̫͕̊̀̌̚Á̷̺̋͌̄̉̾̚Ŗ̷̢̛͔͍̰̳̣̱͓̑̔̈́̄K̷̫̯͕̭̤̠̩͇̂͋ ̵̫͈̾Ẇ̴̹̪̪̀͜O̴̢̟͙̮̻͆̈́̎͛͝ͅO̵̪̪̱̝͚͌̈́͑͑̈̋͛̈͊̕O̵̩̝̘͗͌̊O̸͉̜͐͒̓̈́͂͜O̸̱̺̙̥̗͖̫̩͉͕͆̐͛̀͆̚͠O̷͈̗̖̥̲͎̙̒͝O̵̦͎͈̟͋Ǫ̷̧̲̝̗̟̬̖̏̿͆̿̅͗̄̃̕͝F̷̯͚̝̺͓̈̽͌̔̒̓͝F̷̙͓̫̃̿̈́F̵̧͍̦͍̠̱̾̌͐̀͂̔F̸̜͓͕̮̲̻̞̏̽͝ͅF̴͖̭̘̳̪̺͇̐͌̓͑̃͑͗͝F̴̢̹̳͕͛̆̈́̓͘ ̵̯̟̙̟͉̙̳̻͎̼̄̇̈́̃͂̓̿̚͠B̶͇͓͕̱̗̟̿͗͌̓͛̍Å̶̢̛̮̗̳͎̺͇̂̋͆̓͗̾R̸̨̮̹͔̯̱͓̤̅͌̽͂̋̉̓͠ͅK̵̘͉̬̮̙̖͔͚̱̂̒B̵͖̭̱̿A̷̱̭͎͐̄̇̃͌̇͝R̸̢͇̖̝̎̂͐͝K̶̨͙̤̥̟̪̰̈́̃̓̃̎́͜͝B̶̨̡̮̜̼͋͗̐A̶̡̡̖̜̼̻͚̥͙̭͆͌͑͊͗̀R̸̥͓̩̰̙̦̱̙̪̐̈̀K̶̙̺̗̏̈́̈́B̸̧͉͈̲̻̥̻̆̕A̴̡̐͗͋͛͠R̶̨̗̩̬͓̯̜̄̾͌̍͑̾ͅK̶̨͓̭͌̑̑̿̋͗͂B̸̧̮͉͚̙̘̬̐͆̽͊͑̆͊̕͘͜A̸̢͕͎̽R̴͔̠͚̠̟͍̳̫͇̅̈͐K̸̡͔͚̫̯̲͓̪̃͗̆́̏B̵̧͓̼͙̟̪̬̝͐͒̌͝A̵̰̩͈̩͉̮̭͆̌̌̎͝Ŗ̵̧͓͇̬̳̮̻̫͙͌͊̃̉̕K̴̯̹̮̳̠̏͝B̵̛̳͖̹̗̥̗̣̥͕̔̏̏͂̇Ą̵̛̰̪̱̘͖̠̣͖̐̎͜R̸̪͍̹͛̒̄̇͗K̸̫̝̈̄ͅB̸͖̥͕̯̪̬̣͊̊̀͐̍Å̵̧̹̠̼͖̬̋R̶̨̺̫͙̳̳̦͆͛K̸̡̮͍̻͔̆̒̈̽͂̍̄͐ ̶̥̗̜̠͉̏Ŵ̸͇͕̠͕͙͎̬͈͔̿͂̓͆̔̂̒͜O̸̠̻̟͙͐Ô̷͚͇͈̺͈͘͜O̶̘̰͈̤̗̘̖̘̖̼͋̐̃̈́̐̔̚̚͝O̸͎͔̫̦̟͔̣̎͋̃̾͌O̴͈̍̐O̷̡̨͎͈͖͎̗͋Ȯ̶̧̝̝͍̫̰͚̈́̕Ọ̴̈̓͆͝ͅF̶̨͙̯̝̫̥̈̇̓̂͋͊̐̌F̶̭͑̑̃̋̈̾͘F̴̱̣̳͎͇̞͒͌̿̅̈́̄̊F̷̨̨͎̳͉̭̼̺̈́͛͗̒̈́̈̎̈́̋ͅF̴̧̡̘̙̣͒̃̃͋F̷̧̗̼̱͙̲̫͖̗͑̍ ̵͕͉̤͍̱̣̾̓̆B̶̦̩̰̭͎̮̯͖̲̎A̴̛̩R̶̢̨̘͒̈́͘K̸̝͐W̴̘̜͎̲͎͌͑̑ͅÔ̷͎̣̰̯͈͓̤̯̬̌̍̐͐͌̿̕͘ͅO̵̞͙̳̻͇̜͗̆̽͒͘F̸͚̫̙͈̲̹̬͒̔G̸̢̨̢̱̤̣̲͗͋̊̈͛̓͜͜͝R̸̞̳̳̒̏́̂͑̈̈R̸͇̙͊͗R̵̨̨̛̠͇̳̩̩͊̂̔̈͘A̶̧̳̍̓͗͂̔̍͝R̶̨̢̥̤̫̝̗̭͐̈́̌̑̕Ẅ̶̧̙̣͉̆R̸̼͈͂̃͘W̶͍͔̻̻͗͂͒R̷̪̝̰̣̫̺̗͇̰͒̅̂̍͗̋̾R̸̛̭̘̗̲̦̳̈́̽̋̎ͅW̵̳͠R̷̡̧͎̪̼̜͒̔̏̄W̷̢̝͛̐͑̆͂͝R̷̢͖̯̿̃͛͊͒W̸̨̺̬̪͕̾͘R̸͈͇͌̒̾W̸̧̨͕̻̖̝̼̒̓̿̒̈́̚͠͠R̷̡̯͇̰̽̍̇̇̑̆̾͂̿W̶̘̩͚͕̯͈̘̊ ̷͕̤̞̲͙̓͗̓͛̿̆͘͝W̸̝̦̭̆͆͑̌̏̈́O̷̖̺̠̲̫͋̅͛Ǫ̵̪̼̙̯͎̜̝̀ͅF̶̤̩͖͎̖̟̦̹͒͗̌̚̚̕ ̶̧̛̣̹̲̕̕B̴̞̈́̂̃̄͊̇͘A̶͇̹͇̬̎̽R̴̢̩̞̙̟͉̼͓̘̗͌͛K̸͓̖̺̻̣̃̀͂̾͑̈͊̚͝W̴͓̥̍͋͑͆̐̄O̸̙͙̤̞͉͊O̴̟̺̝͉̠̯͎̟͑̑̈́̍̅̋̓͋͘̕F̴̡̨̛̬̱̪͉̓O̵̧͔̝͈̊̋̍̇͘͝F̶̺̗̺̳̒̓͋O̸̡̰̻̝̜̟̳͓͗̈́̓͝F̵̛̫͓͙͖̗͌͌̈́̾̈́͜Ö̸̧̠̖̠̠͇̽́̀̎͗̌͗F̸̹̤̓͊͂͋̒̂͌Ȯ̵̧̧̖̳̝͐͐͆F̷͙̹̜͕͖̫͚͚̫̠̌͗̓͊̄͐̃̏̋O̶̼͓͌̐͒̕O̸͎̖̹̳͔̞̮̫̼̤̎F̵͓͔̟̲͔̤́͑̊̏̅̈́̆̽̌O̷̥͆̀̃̈́̽͆̚F̴̰͌͆̓O̸̡̠͂͐͌̃͌̄̈́̒̚͜F̸͖̦̪̉̈̔̈́͊̔̚ ̴̢̩̮̞̎̔͜B̸͎̦̌̔̀̔͜Ā̷̙̰̞̙̻̣̱͒̔͜R̸̞̖͒͆͝͝K̷̛͚͖͙̪̇͂̊͌̌̈̈́̽ ̸̛̫̱̲̟̫̣͈̑͊͛̎̂̆͂͠͝ͅG̵̛̗̰͕͐̄̉́̀͝Ŕ̷̦̠̺̺̦̪̜̲̘̉̄͒̅͠͠͠͝ͅR̴̻̆̉̿͜</p><p> </p><p>grrrrr </p><p> </p><p>bark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by I AM GROOT<br/>find me on twt @kyseoho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>